Lrrtok Smile
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Short oneshot with Jake and Neytiri after a hunt in the forest. Neytiri has to do something now she no longer has Seze, right? G, Jake/Neytiri.


The previous day had been a long one of hunting, and Jake Sully of the Omatikaya had stayed out overnight - something he only did usually when his mate was with him, which had made last night no different to usual. He yawned as he awoke, feeling the soft touch of a brackenlike plant giving under his side as he rolled over. Sitting up, he gazed about for Neytiri and found no trace of her. This wasn't altogether surprising, since the part of the forest they had chosen to sleep was particularly dense, and visibility extended only a few lengths in any direction.

The Na'vi sense of smell was far superior to that of a human, and it was a sense Jake was beginning to reply upon more as he adapted to life upon Pandora. Indeed, it was all so rich, the days so full, he barely thought of his days as a human at all anymore. This life, this beautiful untamed wilderness that had chosen _him_ to defend it, this was where he belonged.

He inhaled deeply, and was almost overwhelmed by the forest. Just beside him, overhanging fronds of eyaye, which were a strong attractant to both birds and insects, were easy to detect. Not far off were a cluster of yomioang, the pitcher-shaped purple plant that lured small animals inside to digest with its very sweet nectar - the smell of it hung temptingly in the air, and Jake could see why small creatures found it appealing. From a nearby stream came a whole new host of scents, among them fish, moss, and the fresh clean scent of the water itself.

Over all that, Jake found it amazing that he could catch Neytiri's scent at all. Still, once he was sure he knew in which direction she'd gone - towards the water - he scrambled up and set off to find her. His heartbeat quickened at the thought of her welcoming smile. She had such a beautiful smile.

No longer did he move with the heavy footfall and generic clumsiness he'd possessed when first venturing out here in his Avatar body. It hadn't felt clumsy at the time, of course, being able to walk again after years in his wheelchair, heaving his useless legs up after him every time he climbed into bed or into a seat It had felt like freedom, like the sweetest thing he'd ever imagined. It was like taking that first bite of a fruit tossed into his hands, not knowing what to expect, and tasting as if he had never tasted anything before that moment. But now he had been taught to move with the forest, instead of simply through it, or over it. Now he was _part_ of the flow of energy he had once barely understood as Neytiri patiently lectured him through the day about.

_All energy is borrowed... and one day, we have to give it back. _

Jake came to a sudden halt, his tail flicking out behind him for balance. His ears twitched warily, and he was overcome with the sudden, unshakable feeling he was being watched. His hand went to the curved knife he always carried, ready with a flick of his wrist to draw it. Beautiful Pandora was, but it was also dangerous... even for Eywa's chosen himself.

He turned a slow circuit, keeping his tail closer now, careful not to brush against any nearby flora that would give away his presence. He studied every surface, his large eyes filled with worry. It was still... and there were no birdcalls or insects buzzing, no prolemuris calling from a distance. All of this added up to something extremely not good. And something he had faced before.

The Thanator came exploding up over a low branch without warning, Jake catching its scent a moment too late. It sprang right over him, and he ducked and whirled all in one motion, so that when it landed, Jake was facing it. He stared into the wild eyes for a split second, before the Thanator folded back its lips threateningly "Ah!" Jake flung a handful of dirt in its eyes before it pounced on him, and while the beast roared and reared back, head shaking, he made his escape.

The only likely route to said escape was a slanted tree trunk, the bottom of which was decorated with vines and outcrops that made perfect footholds as Jake went scrambling up. Muscles like rippling steel coiled in the Thantor's massively powerful limbs as it leaped after Jake, who was scaling higher, moving now in a series of small jumps as the trunk became smoother and straighter. Huge teeth snapped together just behind him, and Jake only whipped his tail out of the way in the last second. "_Ka! Ka_!" He yelled in a panic, unable to think of anything stronger to say to drive it off. He was trying to scrabble higher, but he was out of footholds. He would have to chance a jump to the next tree, and run from there.

There was a sudden cry and he recognized the voice - it wasn't the Thanator. It was Na'vi, and a specific Na'vi... it was Neytiri. She leaped from a tree opposite to where Jake was clinging, just as beautiful, as graceful, as the day he'd first seen her. She landed with one hand on the ground, and reached the other up, mere inches before the Thanator's vicious, snarling muzzle. "_Kehe, Sevi, mahey, mahey_." She murmured, placing her palm upon the smooth skin of the Thanator's cheek. The spines upon the monster's neck flickered, then lay flat, and it relaxed visibly. With amusement in her eyes, Neytiri looked up at her mate, clinging to a tree three full body lengths above her. "Jake, you may come down." She invitied, a grin spreading over her face as he scowled and began to reluctantly descend. As he made the last jump to land nearby, he scooted aorund her so she was in between himself and the Thanator, which she continued to pet calmly, while the huge predator shifted under her touch, then pushed its head towards her for more attention. Jake flicked his tail, eyes narrowed. "You know, I really don't think you need to tame a second one of those things, Neytiri." He said for what had to be the thousandth time. She just laughed at him as he bent down to secure his bowstring over his chest. "You looked her in the eye, didn't you?" She asked him teasingly. Jake flattened his ears back, and stalked off into the undergrowth. "You know, I don't think much of that name, either!"

Laughing, Neytiri gestured to the young Thanator. She really did like to tease Jake - Neytiri was discovering young Thantors had a distinct playful streak. "_Za'u, Sevi_." She told the Thanator, who trailed obediently as Neytiri set out after Jake.

**A/N**

**Just a short oneoff as I thought about Neytiri being the first and only ever Thanator Makto!**

**Translations:**

_Ka_ - 'go'

_Kehe_ - 'no'

_Mahey_ - calm

_Za'u_ - 'come'

_Sevin_ - pretty - in this instance, a snorterned form 'Sevi' is used by Neytiri. It is what she named her Thanator as a joke.


End file.
